dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Yoo Ri
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Yoo Ri *'Nombre:' 이유리 / Lee Yoo Ri (Yi Yu Ri) / Lee Yuri *'Apodos:' National Wife (Esposa Nacional) *'Profesión:' Actriz, cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 43Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cabra *'Familia: Hermano mayor, hermanas mayores y Esposo, *'''Agencia: The Jun Entertainment Dramas *Lies of Lies (Channel A, 2020) *Spring Turns to Spring (MBC, 2019) *Hide and Seek (MBC, 2018) *Strongest Deliveryman (KBS2, 2017) cameo *Ms. Perfect (KBS2, 2017) cameo *Father is Strange (KBS2, 2017) *Pinocchio's Nose (KBS2, 2016) *Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) cameo *The Promise (KBS2, 2016) *Super Daddy Yeol (tvN, 2015) *Others and Hot Fans (MBC, 2014) *Come! Jang Bo Ri (MBC, 2014) *Your Woman (SBS, 2013) *Yellow Boots (tvN, 2012) *Sparkling (MBC, 2011) *Daring Women (SBS, 2010) *I Love You, Don't Cry (MBC, 2008) *Mom Has Grown Horns (KBS2, 2008) *Love and Ambition (SBS, 2006) *Young Jae Golden Days (MBC, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Argon (MBC, 2003) *Twenty Years (SBS, 2003) *Wife (KBS2, 2003) *Yellow Handkerchief (KBS1, 2003) *Loving You (KBS2, 2002) *This is Love (KBS1, 2001) *The Lost Empire (KBS2, 2001) *School 4 (KBS2, 2001-2002) Temas para Dramas *''I Will Live for You'' tema para Hide and Seek (2018) *''I Remember My Heart'' tema para Yellow Boots (2012) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2019) Capítulo 436. * Section TV (MBC, 2019) * Knowing Bros (JTBC) 19/01/2019 Ep. 163 * Running Man (SBS, 2014) Ep. 213 * Food Essay (Olive, 2011) Películas *Singer (2020) *The Customer Is Always Right (2006) *Bunshinsaba (2004) Musicales *'2010-2012:' My Mommy Videos Musicales *Baek Ji Young - "Love is Enough" (2007) Premios Curiosidades *'Educación:' Gyewon Art College *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, dibujar *'Especialidad:' Pintura *'Religión:' Protestante *'Debut:' 1999 * Solía ser budista, pero se convirtió en protestante en el 2002. * Lee Yoo Ri dijo acerca de las personas que la insultan debido a sus personajes malvados: “Incluso cuando me maldicen, tengo una experiencia interesante de recibir amor. Tengo este extraño placer de pensar que mi actuación consiguió llegar a ellos”. * Se casó en el 2010, con un misionero, estudiante de la teología, a través de una boda privada que se celebró en Seúl. * Tiene gran carisma para actuar, según los productores. * Siempre logra llevarse bien con sus Co- Estrellas * Lee Yoo Ri en una oportunidad dijo que no fue fácil conseguir papeles para actuar, ella fue rechazada en más de 100 audiciones. * Audicionó para ser la antagonista del drama "Stairway to Heaven", pero eventualmente lo ganó Kim Tae Hee. *En una reciente entrevista realizada en el programa " Healing Camp", se conmovió hasta las lágrimas cuando recibió un ramo de flores con una carta de su esposo. Ella confesó que de manera regular su esposo le envía cartas escritas a mano. *Durante la filmación de su drama más reciente y exitoso "Come! Jang Bo Ri", un ciudadano que pasaba en autobus por la locación donde se rodaba una escena, le grito: " esa bruja malvada", logrando que el elenco y la misma Lee Yoo Ri se sorprendieran y rieran. * En Febrero de 2015 se reveló que trabajaba como profesora a tiempo parcial en Seoul Arts University. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Instagram *Youtube Galería Lee-Yoo-Ri.jpg Lee Yoo Ri5.jpg Lee Yoo Ri3.jpg Lee Yoo Ri4.jpg Lee_Yoo_Ri2.jpg Lee Yoo Ri6.jpg Lee Yoo Ri7.jpg Lee Yoo Ri8.jpg Categoría:KActriz